You Found Me
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kiwi* Song by Kelly Clarkson. She had been lost, and now was found. Found by the man that she truly loved, that she realized she wanted to be with. It only took a few heated arguments to figure it out. Hurricane/OC Edge/OC & Shannon/OC Oneshot


**Okay, so i wanted to do all four of the couples that i love from Kiwi..so i dedicated one to JoMo/Shay..because JoMo muse is up and is forcing me to write him..but in this oneshot, it feautures her three other couples...it was originally going to be Shane/Cori..but i couldn't (for some reason) write them to this whole song..so Izzy and Lex worked their ways in here...**

**I apologize i do not know much about Lex/Adam ....so their part is very vague and short..but i hope you ENJOY anyways!**

**and please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE! and vote on my poll! I own absolutely nothing! Izzy, Lex, and Cori belong to Kiwi!**

**xoxoxo**

**Angel  
**

* * *

_**You Found Me**_

_**By Kelly Clarkson**_

* * *

_**For KiwiStar**_

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb _

_until you opened up my eyes_

_to what it's like _

_when everything's right _

_I can't believe_

Lately, things hadn't been going so great for Cori. Well, that was an understatement. Things had been horrible. She had been fighting with Shane. And it sucked. She didn't get why, but recently they had just been rubbing each other the wrong way. They were irritable around each other, and she didn't get why.

But then, today, something changed, and it was weird. Cori walked into Shane's locker room, she was still in the storyline with him, so she'd still be sharing a locker room with him. Despite their current arguments. From the looks of it, she had gotten there first. She set down her bag with a sigh and turned around to leave the room, but Shane was standing there. "Hey Cori," he said, giving her a one-armed hug before going to set his things down.

She blinked, _what? _Was this a dream? Was he really being nice to her? "Cori, I-I wanna talk to you about something," Shane said, with slight hesitation in his voice. He sounded nervous. "Yeah?" she asked, turning around, her eyebrows furrowed. Shane took her hand in his, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. She looked from their connected hands up to his face, meeting his eyes.

"Ithinki'minlovewithyou," Shane said quickly. She squinted her eyes at him, "what?" she asked. He sighed before repeating, much slower, "I think I'm in love with you." he said. She blinked a few times and bit down on her lip.

For some reason, when he said that, everything felt suddenly right. Like it all made sense. She'd been so numb lately, no one knew why. She didn't know why either. Maybe she had been in denial.

_you found me_

_when no one else was looking_

_how did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through _

_all of my confusion _

_the ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_you found me_

_you found me_

He looked at her, waiting for some kind of reaction. Now he was getting a bit worried. "Cori?" he asked. She took a deep breath, her eyes snapping back to his. She saw it know, lately she'd been lost, wondering around not knowing what to think, or feel. She had been so confused.

But with those seven words, he broke through that confusion. He found her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. He'd been with her all this time, he'd been there through her up and downs and never left. He saw the true her, the one that no one else ever saw.

~X~

_So, here we are _

_That's pretty far _

_when you think of where we've been _

_no going back_

_I'm fading out _

_all that has faded me within _

_you're by my side _

_now everything's fine _

_I can't believe_

Isabella looked over at Shannon. She couldn't believe it, they were together. After all this time, there were here. At this point in there relationship where they could say they love each other. They weren't hiding their feelings. They didn't hate each other. It was great. Because, when you think of where they've been. Well, they didn't want to go back to that.

She had been fading out, loosing herself. She had fallen in love with Shannon, but she had thought he felt differently. She had been thinking wrong, obviously. And now he was by her side and everything was fine in her life. It was hard to believe.

_you found me_

_when no one else was looking_

_how did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through _

_all of my confusion _

_the ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_you found me_

_you found me_

Shannon brought out the best in her, she felt. He brought out the real her, the one she didn't let have the spotlight very often. He knew where to look and what to do. He broke through all of the confusion in her life, and brought some tranquility to it. He had been there through the good times, and the outweighing bad times. And he still wouldn't leave even now.

He saw what nobody else could see; Isabella.

~X~

_and I was hiding _

_till you came along_

_and showed me where I belong _

_you found me_

_when no one else was looking'_

_how did you know?_

_How did you know?_

Lex had been hiding. Adam had hurt her in the past, and she didn't want to repeat that. He had forgotten about her, broken her heart. How could she have let him in again. When he came along again, he tried so hard to figure out why she hated him so much. And when he did figure it out, he felt horrible about it. And he showed her that she belonged with him, where he'd always thought she'd end up.

He had found her, the cold-hearted, sarcastic, and pretty much an all out bitch. But behind that, he'd found the old Lex, the beautiful funny one. No one else was looking for the real her, they just thought she had always been cold, but Adam knew better.

_you found me_

_when no one else was looking_

_how did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through _

_all of my confusion _

_the ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave _

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_you found me_

He found Lex, and he always wanted to be with her. He promised never to leave her again. He broke through the confusion and static of her life and calmed her down. He may have left then, but now he'd be there through all the ups and downs in her life from then on.

He saw what nobody else could see. He knew her better than anyone else. He knew the real Lex.

_~X~_

_(you found me)_

_(when no one else was looking')_

_you found me_

_(how did you know just where I would be?)_

_you broke through _

_all of my confusion_

_the ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave_

Shane looked down at Cori, a little surprised. She was smiling up at him, "I know I love you," she whispered. He grinned before kissing her again, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

_~X~_

Shannon pulled Izzy down onto the couch next to him. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Making her smile widely. She turned her head, kissing him sweetly, "I love you too."

_~X~_

Adam stared at Lex. "Please, just give me a chance," he begged. She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. She shook her head slightly. Adam stepped closer to her and her eyes widened when he took her chin in his hand and kissed her. "I love you."

_~End~_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_the good and the bad_

_and the things in between _

_you found me_

_you found me_


End file.
